Two Weeks
by Idra
Summary: Wade finds Nattie who's upset about breaking up with Tyson.


Notes: a fic for kiki1549. She wanted Wade/Nattie, so...

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natalya Neidhart. And look, she's all alone." Wade smirked as he approached her table, sitting down across from her.<p>

"What do you want, Barrett?" She looked up, tears in her eyes.

He immediately reached across the table and took one of her hands in his. "What's wrong, Natalya?"

"Do you care?"

"I... Yes." Wade squeezed her hand. "Please, Natalya?"

"I guess... no one else seems to care." She sighed. "Tyson just dumped me. I thought... we'd been together for ages. This was totally out of the blue. At least, I think it was."

"He's a moron then. You can do so much better than him." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "What do you say we go grab a bite to eat? Not here in catering, but like an actual restaurant."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Wade. You're a good guy, no matter what anyone else says." She stood, glancing at their joined hands when he stands as well, but doesn't let her go. "Uh."

He just gave her hand a gentle squeeze then led her out to his rental. "So, where to? Indian food?"

"Your pick. We're in England, so you know where to go best." She shifted, looking at him. "Why are you being so nice to me? We've barely spoken before this."

"Ah. Uh. Well, I think you're a terrific girl and I hate to see you look so down. Especially over that ass. He's not worth it."

"He was my boyfriend for forever."

"Doesn't mean he's worth it. Just means he's good at hiding his true colours." Wade bit his tongue lightly so he didn't tell her that he'd seen Tyson cheating on her. He also didn't want to let her know how he felt about her. She'd just gotten out of a relationship that obviously meant a lot to her, even if her boyfriend hadn't felt the same.

Natalya looked surprised when he opened the car door for her and he gestured for her to climb in. She did and he watched her as he walked around the back. With a smile, he noted that she leaned over, unlocking the driver's side for him. He easily could've done it with the automatic lock, but for as much as he treated all women well, he held those who did the little things like unlocking his door before he got there in higher regard. He opened the door and smiled at her. "You said I could pick, but I need to know what kind of food you don't eat."

"I'll eat just about anything. So truly, whatever you pick, I'll find something on the menu." She smiled back at him as he started the car. "I promise."

"Okay. You can't get mad if I pick somewhere you don't like then."

She laughed, patting his leg. "Promise. I won't get mad at you."

He smiled, while inside he was yelling at himself to calm down. It was just her hand on his leg, it meant nothing to her. The car filled with silence, but Wade found himself not caring. He was so used to travelling with Heath, Justin and Kelly that quiet time in the car was unheard of. If Heath and Justin weren't fighting, Justin and Kelly were. And if by some miracle none of the three of them were fighting, he had to contend with all three singing along badly to whatever song happened to be playing on the radio.

The car ride continued in silence until Wade pulled up in front of the pub he used to go to when he lived here. It was his favourite hangout and while it looked like a seedy, dangerous place, inside it was probably the friendliest pub he'd ever been in. He glanced over and saw Natalya's expression and he smiled. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise."

"Okay. I trust you. I think." She laughed softly and Wade slid out of the car, coming around just as she was pushing the door open. "Wade?"

"Sorry. Gentlemen get the door for ladies. That's the way I was raised."

"Your mom must be really proud of you." Natalya held her hand out to him and he helped her up. But in doing so, he pulled too hard and she fell against him, bracing herself on his chest. His eyes closed and he dipped his head, inhaling her scent. "Wade..."

He pulled back after making sure she was steady. "Sorry, Natalya. I'm sorry." He stared over his head, trying to pull himself together.

She looked at him, confusion evident in her expression and Wade smiled. "I'm sorry. Are you ready to eat?"

"Sure, Wade." She took his hand and followed him into the pub. Once they were inside, her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "This is actually very nice."

He pulled out a chair for her and then sat across from her. "I used to come her all the time to watch football. Not that they show much of my team here, but." He shrugged and smiled. "I figured this would be more your style than Indian food."

"Probably. I am Canadian after all."

He laughed a little and then lifted his head, staring into her eyes. "About what happened at the car... I'm not going to deny that I'm very attracted to you, but I understand you've just gotten out of a relationship that meant a great deal to you. I won't push, but... I felt like you should know that... well, I have feelings for you and when you're ready, I want..."

Natalya reached over and pressed a finger against his lips. "Hush. You startled me out there, but... if you'd let me speak, I would've told you what I'm about to say." When Wade merely nodded, she pulled her finger away and smiled. "I want you to kiss me Wade. Not because I'm on the rebound or I'm trying to make Tyson jealous or anything. Feeling your arms around me... I haven't felt that safe and secure in a long time."

He smiled and leaned over the table, capturing her lips with his before she could say anything else. She moaned softly into the kiss and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, holding her in place. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he could think of nothing but how much he would be willing to do nothing but this for the rest of his life. That thought had him pulling back and he smiled a little. "Too much too quick?"

"Not nearly enough, but," she put her hand on his chest when he went for another kiss, "more than enough for a public place."

He groaned but sat back down, holding his hand out to her and hoping she'd take it. He grinned when she did. "After dinner, I don't suppose you'd like to go for a walk in the park with me. Not in this neighbourhood, I promise, but a park I know a few kilometers away."

She nodded. "I'd like that. Anything to spend more time with you."

Over the next several days, Natalya and Wade spend all of their free time together, walking around London and seeing the sights. He showed her the best shopping spots and even holding her bags as she spent more and more money on shoes and clothes. He proudly showed off his old home team as they went to a couple of football games and he patiently explained the rules to her.

By the end of the two week England trip, Natalya had nearly forgotten she'd ever had a boyfriend before Wade. Though neither had said it, they both assumed they were together. Though Tyson had asked Natalya back out, she'd refused him. Her heart belonged to Wade, though she was a little scared to tell him that. Not that she thought he didn't think the same, but they'd both agreed to go slow. No overt gestures, no physical intimacies beyond kissing, no saying those three little words.

She'd even introduced Wade to her father and the rest of the family. Though most were disappointed by the break up with Tyson, none of her family could find many faults in Wade. He was always the perfect gentleman with her family and with her for that matter. She'd been introduced to his family and they'd immediately accepted her as one of their own.

When they finally got back to Florida, Wade drove her to the home she had shared with Tyson. She was supposed to be moving out over the next couple days, but she hadn't found anyone to share with, not even temporarily.

"Natalya, I've an idea. You can say no, but... Why don't you move in with me? Just until you find your own place, or..." He trailed off, watching her face.

"Or?"

"Or... maybe even permanently. I know we've only... It's only been two weeks, but, I really would like you there."

"Took you long enough to ask," she said finally, grinning at him. "Hope you like cats."

He laughed and stood aside as she opened the door. "Just so happens, I love cats. Much preferable to dogs."

Natalya kissed his cheek then led him inside. "You'll be helping me move, right?"

"Of course. And I'll call a couple of the guys to help." He followed her upstairs. "Should I go get us some boxes?"

"I have bags. Plenty of bags."

"All right." And they spent the next several hours packing up her belongings before he called a couple of the other WWE superstars to come help them move. With as many people as showed up, it didn't take long to have Natalya moved out of her place and into Wade's, where they decided to have an impromptu barbecue in the back yard.

Natalya left Gismo to find his way about his new house and she stepped outside, carrying a beer for Wade and some water for herself. He was at the grill with her uncle, nodding sagely. She grinned and looked around the yard. She couldn't ask for a better moment in time. Several of her closest friends and family and his friends, all mingling. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier.

the end


End file.
